The present invention relates to a spin head and a substrate treating method using the same. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a spin head provided to remove chemicals remaining at a contact portion of a substrate held by a chucking pin during a process and a substrate treating method using the spin head.
Through a variety of processes, desired patterns are formed on a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate, a glass substrate or liquid crystal panel. In etching and cleaning processes, a wafer spins to remove residues or thin films thereon. While spinning a substrate such as a wafer at thousands of RPM, deionized water (DI water) or etching solution or cleaning solution is supplied. Undoubtedly, the substrate spinning operation has been identically applied to not only a cleaning process but also other semiconductor manufacturing processes such as a photoresist process.
Generally, there are two methods of holding a wafer. One is that the rear surface of a wafer is vacuum-adsorbed to hold the wafer, and the other is that the edge of a wafer is mechanically fixed by means of a support member from the edge of the wafer to hold the wafer. In the latter method, the support member continues to contact and support the same portion of the wafer at the same position until a process is ended. Even after the process ends, chemicals may remain at a contact surface between the support member and the wafer and around there. The remaining chemicals may be hardened or left as debris to contaminate the wafer or peripheral components during the subsequent processes.